roll la hermana de x temporada 2
by Daniel x
Summary: hola chicos soy roll e vuelto a sique espero qeu disfruten mi historia 2 temporada
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: empesamos mal

hola a todos querido publico, como prometi en enero iba a empezar la temporada 2 de roll a hermana de x, asi que aqui esta disfruntela y tambien como ya saben voy a subir cada capitulo dia por dia...  
>...<p>

"todos murmurando y sorprendidos"

signas {en shock}: PERO POR SANTO CIELOS DE LA ROBOTICO QUE LES PASO

alia {con lagrimas}: necesito una ducha

zero: malvada ni a

roll: mira quien lo dice

x: por favor tanquilos , el comandante no esta...

zero: x pero tu sabes muy bien que es por ella que estamos haci

x: lo se pero...

roll: ni que fuera para tanto

zero: lo dice por que fuiste tu la que no sufrio nada

roll: hmmmmmmmm

x: bueno, vera comandante signas que nosotro...

roll: maldito robot chica

zero: TE E DICHO QUE NO SOY CHICA

alia: waaaaaaaaa

signas: CHICOS

todos: QUE

signas: ME PUEDEN ESXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS PASO

x: bueno vera...

roll: jodete robot rojo

zero: ahora si... ya veras

x: zero no

"x detiene a zero"

zero: aura si malvada ni a solo deja que me suelte y lla veras

roll: que miedo

x: bueno , comandante lo que estaba diciendo...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 parte 1

capitulo 2: un flash back

hola aqui el capitulo 2... lo siento por no haber subido un capitulo casi unas semanas pero.. ya saben la escuela con sus tareas con sus examenes, proyectos..etc. tambienquiero decir que no quiero que comente la gente que me ba estar criticando o quejando de las palabras , narracion y escritura que yo haga en la historia... y si les molesta.. por ve otra historia.. y ya.  
>...<p>

estabamos en el carro , en donde roll se habia conportado mal, escapo, la atrapamos, la subimos y controlamos, y seguimos nuestro camino.. pense que todo eso, estaria normal el resto del camino...pero me equivoque.

"en el interior"

zero: ...

alia: la la la la

x: ...

roll: por favor

x: ...

roll: si

x: no

roll: por que?

x: trataras de escapar

roll: no es verdad

x: roll te conosco y se que lo haras

roll: por favor hermano no sea asi...

x: roll yo...

roll: por favor... {con cara super tierna}... hermanito

x: aaee?

alia: aun que bonita

zero: ...

x: esta bien roll... tu ganas

"x suelta a roll"

roll: gracias hermano te prometo que no hare nada malo

x: eso espero

roll: jiji

x: por que ries

roll: por nada...{ cara fingida de inocencia}.

x: mmmm

roll: enserio...

x: fuuuu... deacuerdo..

zero: x agraa a esa i a de nuevo!

x: por que?

zero: sabes qu esa ni a hara algo que alf inal lo hara con el fin de volver...

x: vamos zero confio en roll y se que no ...

roll: NYYAAAAAAAAA

x: ROLL

zero: SUELTAME MALVADA NI A DEL MAL

alia: HAAAAAAAA

roll: QUIERO VOLVER QUIERO VOLVER QUIERO VOLVER

"roll habia tapado los ojos de zero que iva manejando"

x: ROLL SUELTA A ZERO AHORA

alia: ROLL SUELTALO SI NO VAMOS A ESTREYAR

roll: QUIERO VOLVER VOLVER VOLVER VOLVER

zero: YA SUELTAME

x: ROLL... SUELTA

roll: MMMMMMGGGGGGGGG

"x jalaba fuertemente el cuerpo de roll para que soltara a zero"

x: SUELTA

alia: ROLL SUELTALO

roll: MMMMMMMM... HA?

"roll mira la ventana"

x: ee?

"x mira donde roll esta mirando"

x: NO TE ATREVERIA ROLL

roll: jiji... nyyyaaaaaaaa

"roll suelta a zero empujando a x al asiento de espalada y rompiendo roll con una patada el vidrio"

alia: o_0

x: 0o0

zero: -_-

roll: libertad

x: roll !

"roll sale disparada del automovil cayendo casi al pabimento ... pero por una rara razon cayo en una peque a pila de hojas"

roll: -w-

x: 0_0

"roll voltea a ver a x"

roll: -w- ... adios jijii

"roll corre asia atras"

x: zero deten el coche

zero: mmmmm... hayyyyyyy...

"para el coche"

x: alia ven conmigo

alia: deacuerdo

zero: -_-

x: tu tambien vienes

zero: hayyyyyy...

"los 3 salen del carro"

x: ROLL VUELVA PARA AQUA

alia: ROLL

"x corre como el rayo y alia lo sigue un poco menos veloz... y zero"

zero: sabia que era malo soltar a esa ni a...

"caminando despacio"

"con roll"

roll: siiiiiiiiiiiiii... ahora solo devo buscar algo con que llegar

?: ROLLLLLLLLLLLL

roll: huuu?

"voltea"

roll: 0M0 HAAA?... {lo sietno no se como se teclea una cara de miedo si lo saben diganmelo por favor}

x: fu fu fu fu

"X corria como el mero rayo"

x: vuelve para aqua

roll: haaaaaaaaaaaa

"roll empieza a correr veloz"

x: VUELVE

roll: NOOOOOOOO

"desde lejos"

alia: x esperame

"ahora acon los otros 2"

x: ROLL VUELVE AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE

roll: LERO LERO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

piiiiiii piiiiiiiiiii !

roll: ?

"un camion de dirigia hacia a la direccion que roll iba"

roll: podria yo...

x: ROLL

roll: no tengo tiempo que perder

"roll se detiene"

roll: oigaaaaaaaa

se or del camion: eeeee

roll: por aqui

se or del camion: ?

"se acerca a roll"

se or del camion: que quieres peque a ni a

roll: puede darme un ray

se or del camion: un ray?

roll: por favor

se or del camion: losiento ni a pero yo no doy rays

roll: por favor

se or del camion: no

roll: pero

x: ROLLL VUELVA AHORA

roll: mmmmmm

se or del camion: ?

roll: BIEN NO ME DEJA OTRA OPCION

se or del camion: ee?... haaa

"roll sube a la ventada abierta y empuja al conductor"

se or del camion: oye no puedes hacer...

"RUNNNNNNNNN"

"roll se fue"

x: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 parte 2

capitulo 3: un flash back parte 2

quiero aclara algo antes de empezar... solo quiero decir que cuando escribe veo que cuando ya publico un capitulo la letra " "  
>no sale, asi que si notan una palabra sin esto es que el programa o la actualizacion no lo pone...<br>...

"roll se esta fugando 0_0"

x: 0-0... ROLLLLL QUE DEMONIOS

se or del camion: OYE NI A QUE HACES DEVUELVE MI CAMION

"roll desde lejos"

roll: -w-... NUNCAAAAAAAA

"ahora con los 2"

x: fufufufu

alia: x... -_- esperame estoy cansada

x: CORRE RAPIDO ENTONCES

alia: 0_0

x: ROLL VUELVA PARA AQUA

alia: ... x

"en el camion"

roll: biennnn...exelente fuga...

"bip bip bip"

roll: haa

"bip bip bip"

roll: un boton

"bip bip"

roll: mmmmm

"pam"

"roll presiona el boton"

{{sitema de operacio y tabajo activado}}

roll: haa

{{bienvenido de nuevo conductor}}

roll: haaa ... gracias

{{por favor consulte el mapa que se muestra a continuacion para observar el destino al cual quiere llegar}}

roll: culaquier destino..

{{asi es conductor}}

roll: genial ahora puede ir de regreso

{{donde desea volver}}

roll: bueno yo quiero...

"PAMMMMMMM"

roll: ?

"pam pam pam"

roll: ?

x: ROLL

roll: !

"x habia trepado la caja trasportadora, caminado encima de ella y cayendo directamente enfrente del camion"

roll: ...x

x: ROLL BAJA DE ESE CAMION AHORA MISMO

roll: NOO

x: ? NO?

roll: ...

x: has dicho nooooo

roll: ... si

x: ... BAJA AHORAAAAA

roll: D:

{{intruso dectetado}}

roll: o_o

{{desea eliminarlo}}

roll: ... -w-

x: ... no te atreverias

roll: -w- ooo si

"PAMM"

{{entendido, operacio: eleminar el intruso}}

x: ROLLL

roll: -w- adios hermanito

x: tu...

"DOING"

x: haaaaa...

"PAM"

x: hauu

"el camion habia lanzado la capota del camion como un resorte y envio a x volando"

roll: siiiiiiiii

{{intruso eliminado}}

roll: te amo camion de alta tecnologia

"5 minutos depues"

roll: haggg, solo una hora mas y... -u- llegara a ese lugar tan maravilloso

"PUMMMMM"

roll: haa!

"PUMMM"

roll: PERO QUE

"PUMM"

roll: que me esta golpenado...

"roll saca la cabeza en la ventana y obserba que era x... disparandole?"

roll: 0_0

x: no quiiste por las buenas... ahora sera... :D por las malas

"x iba subido en un carro con un conductor algo nervioso"

roll: D:

"PUM PUM PUM PUM"

roll: deja de dispararme

x: te dejare de disparar si de bajas

roll: grr

{{desdectando ataque enemigo preparando escudos}}

roll: :D

"un escudo empieza a formarse alrededor del automovil"

x: OYEEE

roll: -w- siiii poder femenino... 0_0 haaa digo... poder mujer y maquina... eso sono bien

{{ -0- no se}}

roll: -_-... creo que debo practicar mis frases

{{con cuerdo}}

roll: OYEE

"mientras con x"

x: maldicio

conductor: eee... se or x

x: QUE

conductora: si no logra su objetivo... aun asi me dara mi recompeza..

x: ... SOLO CONDUCE

conductora: pero...

x: SI ME AYUDAS COMO DEBES TE DARE EL OTRO PREMIO SE ORITA...

conductora: enserio... {so adora}

x: sii pero solo conduce

conductora: :D okey...

"con roll"

roll: me pregunto que hara ahora mi hermana ahora que estoy protegida

"roll observa"

x: necesito cambiar de arma..

"roll observa que x cambia de color"

x: "ELECTRICK SPARK"

roll: que sera eso...

"2 bola electricas salen disparadas del ca on de x agran velocidad y golpean al camion"

roll: pero que...

{{ALERTA ALERTA ALERTA}}

roll: que pasa?

{{FALLO DEL SISTEMA ,REPITO, FALLO DEL SISTEMA}}

roll: QUEE.. COMO FALLO DEL SISTEMA

{{ ALERTA ALERTA ... INICIANDO MODO DE APAGADO}}

roll: nooo espera no te apages

{{APAGAN...DOOOO}}

roll: haa

{{iniciando modo manual}}

roll: espera... todo este tiempo... IBAS EN MODO AUTOMATICO

{{ xD }}

roll: D:

continuara...


End file.
